


we're boyfriends(?)

by bagwet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hangover, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Fluff, jackson takes care of jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagwet/pseuds/bagwet
Summary: ok so basically i did this prompt generator-like thing and it showed up with "Jinyoung with a hangover, Jackson seems fine" so i decided to add a few extra things and write it hehe.Basically, Jinyoung was drunk and Jackson takes care of his roomie the next day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic that i decided to post so um YEAH, i didnt check it before publishing. its 11:43 and i have an exam tomorrow so forgive me. so tell me if i have any dumb errors!!

Jinyoung is grateful to open his eyes to be welcomed to a dark room, the ear-splitting headache pulsating in his head. Groaning, he grabs a pillow and smothers his face, regretting his decisions to drink so much. He considers texting his roommate (also crush, but we’ll get to that later) for help by the means of comfort, food and cuddles but quickly decides against it as he thinks about the bright light from his phone and settles on that it wouldn’t be the best thing for him right now. Instead, he decides wallow in regret and the darkness that envelops him. It seems like that the young, but older, male knows him all too well, slowly opening the door and making sure not too much light gets into the dim room. He comes equipped with painkillers in one hand and a glass of water in the other. 

“Good morning—well, afternoon more like it.” His voice is soft and healing even, his presence easing the pain for the slightly younger one. Even with room barely lit, only lit by the soft glow entering from the bottom of the door and slivers from the openings of the curtains, his bright smile is incredibly visible. Jinyoung snaps from his daze and drag his eyes away from his lips to see the other staring back at him, an eye-smile present. He hums out a reply that sounds kind of like a good morning back as he snuggles into the blanket more. He hears a snort before the bed dips and he’s gently lifted to a sitting position, Jackson petting his messy hair before he informs Jinyoung that he’s going to order hangover food and warns him to not take the painkillers until after he’s eaten. And that’s how his day started and ended, with all of Jackson’s attention set on him. 

***

As his headache began to dissipate all throughout the day, Jackson’s smothering did not. Always one hand on Jinyoung, or both, or just straight up arms and legs wrapped around Jinyoung in attempts to annoy him with his affectionate self. His lips dangerously close to his skin had Jinyoung’s heart rate up, pretending to be displeased and moving away when really all he wants to do is to grab Jackson by his shirt and yank him close, closing the space between their lips and knocking that stupid snapback that he insists on wearing off his head to card his fingers through his dark hair. Instead he does nothing, letting Jackson drape himself across his lap as they watch the small screen of his laptop, drawing scribbles on the expanse of his built arms as the rumble of Jackson’s deep voice reverberated through him when quoting the show they’re watching. Jinyoung’s snapped out from their little, quiet bubble when Jackson decides to say something other than quotes.

“You were pretty drunk last night, you know Jinyoungie?” He speaks as he begins to sit up, making himself comfortable, basically straddling the taller one’s lap. The arm once settled on the built biceps coming down to Jackson’s waist from the movement and wrapping around him with a firm grip. His ears go slightly red, thinking about what he could’ve said not remembered. He does a little shrug and tries to stop the pink from spreading to his cheeks.

“Seeing as to how shitty I felt this morning, I would’ve assumed so.” There was a pregnant pause before he continued, shifting and ending up with Jackson somehow impossibly closer to him. “You didn’t seem like you had too much to drink last night though.” He tilts his head to look down at the Hong Kong born man to see him beaming at him before snapping his eyes back to the laptop.

“That’s because I didn’t have much to drink last night. I had to take care of your drunk ass, boyfriend.” He chokes on his spit.

He coughs asking himself if he heard that right, Jackson sitting up straight patting his back. His eyes notice the warm toned tinge starting to grow on Jackson’s cheeks. His coughing calms down, the latter’s hand rubbing his in small circles, willing him to calm down but he’s doing unintentionally (?) anything but to calm him down. All of a sudden, the heat of Jackson skin against his own quickly disappears as he pulls away and hastily hops off the bed. He rambles and trips over his words (also feet) as he bids Jinyoung’s goodnight, rushing out of the room and slamming the door, leaving a stunned Jinyoung to stare at the closed door. His brain finally catches up to him as he throws the covers off of him and flings the door open just as roughly as Jackson. Running after the stiffly walking figure, he slips on a slipper and screams, Jackson turns around just as he crashes against him and knocking them both down with a loud ‘thump’.

Jackson stares at him with a dumbfounded expression, the tips of Jinyoung’s ears burning as they continued to stare at each other with no words. The one caught, blinking blankly up to his boyfriend. Jinyoung huffs, his eyes wandering everywhere but to his supposed boyfriend’s own eyes. He jumps a bit as a pair of hands rest on his thighs, his eyes flick over to Jackson to see a shy smile. Jinyoung really tries not to melt, but he can’t when he’s looking up at him with the shyest smile he’s ever seen from Jackson and with him an embarrassed red. He clears his throat before speaking.

“I don’t remember you asking me out?” He tries to say in the steadiest voice possible, but it’s hard to tell if he was successful, it being hard to hear over the loud beats of his heart. Jackson mutters something, completely impossible to make out what he had said, so he decides to twist his ear, telling him “speak louder jerk”.

“You’re the one that asked me. Last night actually” Jackson ‘s shy smile slowly melts into a smug smile as he watches the one straddling him sputtering and grow even more red by the second. He sits up, their chests brushing. He watches Jinyoung’s eyes flick over to his lips, he lets out a laugh and wraps his arms around securely around his waist.

“I mean, I said yes so you don’t have to worry” Jinyoung turns red, but a smile slowly overcomes his features and soon the crinkles by his eyes start to form. He hides his face in the junction of Jackson’s neck and shoulder in an attempt to settle himself down. Jackson could feel Jinyoung’s lips stretched out into a smile against his skin.

“You’re so cute when you’re shy Jinyoungie!” He pulls away from Jackson’s neck as he felt him shake with laughter. He grabs him by the back of his neck and shuts him up with a chaste kiss that eventually grows into something more.

**Author's Note:**

> oooo also please send me prompts, i hope this wasnt too bad for a first oneshot, ficlet whatever ffffff


End file.
